


Hidden Cards and Fancy Cars

by Banshi13



Series: Season 10 Codas [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coda, F/M, Gen, H50xMagnum Crossover, H50xMagnum Crossover Coda, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshi13/pseuds/Banshi13
Summary: “Well, not to brag, but when we were driving around in his jeep with some of his team mates the other day, they felt compelled to inform me that I am a ‘legit legend’.”  Steve preened.“Uh-huh,” Danny gave up on the slice that simply did not want to be eaten, put it back in the box, and leaned back, folding his hands over his stomach, content for the moment.  “They only said that because they don’t work with you or live with you day in and day out.  They don’t know any better.  I’ll set them straight on that when we all meet up, and when I get to drive the Ferrari.”“Fine, you drive the Ferrari, and I’ll drive the Camaro.  Fair is fair.”Danny outright laughed.  “You got a funny way of saying the word ‘truck’, you know that?  No, you get no Camaro for at least a week.  You cheated on my car, Steve.”Steve rolled his eyes.  “That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said.”
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Season 10 Codas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604164
Comments: 64
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's Note_ : I never watched _Magnum PI_ before the cross over with _Hawaii Five-0_. It was an enjoyable two episodes, filled with all the many Easter eggs Peter Lenkov promised us. I think the best one was seeing the picture of Joe White on Steve’s wall and Magnum recognizing him from the photo. That was such a kind nod and it was great for fans of the show to see that Steve kept photos of Joe around. Steve of ten years ago probably wouldn’t have done that.
> 
> I know a lot of us were waiting for the moment Steve drove the Ferrari. This fic is born entirely from that little moment. I’m also glad that in the Magnum portion of the crossover, it was stated that Danny had also been detained by the CIA along with Steve and Lou. So even though Scott wasn’t in either of these episodes, Danny’s whereabouts were still accounted for at least in the second episode. It would’ve been nice for him to get a mention of his whereabouts in the H50 portion of the crossover, especially since this wasn’t a normal ‘case of the week’, but c’est la vie. 
> 
> Enjoy this little coda for the H50xMagnum crossover eps!
> 
> _Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 and Magnum PI, as well as the characters found within both series, are owned by CBS Productions, K/O Paper Products, and 101st Street Productions. No profit is being made off of this work_.

**Hawaii Five-0**

Danny stared at the door eight feet in front of where he sat with his back against the parallel wall. He guessed it had been nearly an hour or so since the CIA had shown up at Steve’s house to kindly (see: order while holding him at gun point) invite him to bunk with them until whatever business they had with Steve was handled. On the lovely car ride to the black site (and yes, that was what Danny was calling it; he didn’t care if it was accurate or not because his sight was black due to the bag they’d put over his head), he’d managed to figure out that it was the list of covert, under cover CIA agents they were after that had gone missing and that Steve had texted him about earlier in the day. “You guys really need to work on your security,” Danny had commented during the drive. “What is this, the second time you guys have failed at keeping this kind of stuff secret? Third?”

His remark had earned him a swift blow to the side of his head, which now throbbed dully across his eyes as he uncrossed his ankles and stretched his legs before crossing them again. He allowed his head to rest against the cool wall and closed his eyes, wishing for all the world that they’d at least given him a proper chair to sit in and maybe a couple of Advil, when the sounds of voices and shoes scuffing against concrete caused his ears to perk up. Instantly on alert, Danny pushed himself up and took a few steps forward as the door opened.

“Steve,” Danny was simultaneously disheartened and relieved to see first Steve, and then Lou as they were pushed through the door. It slammed behind them and Danny could hear footsteps retreating away from their position, leaving them alone – presumably, at least. “You two okay?”

“Yea, we’re fine,” Steve’s hands made a home on his hips as he looked around before squinting at Danny, giving his partner a once over. “You?”

“The CIA is hospitable as always,” Danny smirked, watching as Steve looked him up and down, recognizing when he caught the swollen redness on the side of his head. 

“How’d you get that?”

“Like I said,” Danny shrugged. “Hospitable. What they tell you?”

“They want that list of CIA agents I told you about earlier,” Steve huffed a breath of air. “Except, I got a call just over an hour ago from someone who has Junior, and they’re gonna kill him if I don’t turn over the list to them.”

“Okay, so you obviously don’t have it on you or none of us would be here,” Lou rubbed his face. “Where’d you stash it?”

Steve shook his head, well aware that the room was very likely bugged, and even if it wasn’t, after two decades of dealing with the CIA and clandestine groups and ops, Steve knew not to take things at face value. “Somewhere safe,” was his only answer, trusting Danny and Lou not to push, which they didn’t, though Danny certainly looked agitated enough for his arms to begin wind milling at any second. Steve’s gaze went again to the puffy, reddish skin just near his eye on the side of his head and stepped forward to get a better look.

“Is it bothering you?” he asked, as he squinted, examining the wound closer. Danny just shrugged; there was no point in winding Steve up anymore than he already was, and in any case, it wasn’t as if they’d broken Danny’s leg. He’d survive. “At least it was the other side of my head this time,” he cleared his throat, looking at Lou. “They get anyone else?”

“Guess we’ll know soon enough, but Steve was saying that he’d managed to get in touch with Tani. We might still have a chance.”

“Yea, maybe,” Steve’s face was a map of anxiety and consternation, two things that neither Lou nor Danny were accustomed or comfortable seeing on his face. “But none of that helps Junior. They’ve got to find that list, or he’s dead.”

Danny took a breath. “How long did they give you?”

“They set the deadline at noon tomorrow.”

“Well, we’ll know in a few hours if they got a hold of Tani and Quinn,” Lou reasoned, shoving his hands in his pockets. Even his Aloha shirt looked irritated. “Either the CIA will be giving us two new roommates soon, or it’ll be a guys’ night in but without the fun extracurricular s like beer and poker.”

“You know they’re not gonna let us out of here until they get that SD card,” Danny looked at Steve, lips pursed. “And they’ve made it abundantly clear that they don’t care about you or Five-0.”

“Which is why I haven’t told you where I’ve put the memory card.” Steve ambled over to the walls, walking the perimeter. “They’ll focus their attention on me since you won’t be able to tell them anything.”

“Oh, good. Good, so you’re gonna take the role of the martyr in this little covert national security play they’ve got going on, that’s great,” Danny’s tone clearly did not indicate that he thought this was a great thing in any capacity. “Except what happens when you tell them you’re not to cooperate, huh?”

Steve paused, looking over his shoulder at Danny and Lou. The implication Danny was making was as cold and stark as the cement Steve’s hand currently slid against.

“Your boy’s got a good point, McGarrett.” Lou looked around the drab room, unimpressed, and apparently unconcerned. “When you don’t give them the info, they’ll probably make Danny over here really uncomfortable.”

Steve blanched slightly as Danny huffed at Lou. “Oh yea? It’s not just me here, buddy, they’re gonna use you too.”

“I ain’t worried about that.”

Danny blinked. “You get it’s the CIA that has us, and not Donald Duck and Goofy from the _Micky Mouse Club_?”

“I actually think one of the guys looked more like Scrooge McDuck, but that’s just me,” Steve offered, and Danny didn’t know whether to stroke out at the fact that Steve knew who Scrooge McDuck was, or that he’d had such a lax response to Lou’s supposition.

“The CIA’s Disney character intelligence and looks notwithstanding, I got something in my back pocket that virtually guarantees that if anything happens to me, the days for those guys on the other side of the door will be numbered.”

“Uh-huh, what’s that?” Danny asked. Lou shrugged. 

“Renee.”

**Hawaii Five-0**

It was a small mercy that the CIA hadn’t taken the guys’ watches. One hour became two, became four, and pretty soon, Steve, Danny, and Lou were looking on the late side of evening. “It’s after 10:00pm and still no word that they’ve gotten Tani and Quinn.” Steve had sat himself next to Danny while Lou occupied the other wall. All three were sitting in various states of position.

“That or they put them in another room,” Danny offered. Steve shook his head.

“Doubt it. When we got here, they brought us straight to you. I think the girls managed to slip them.”

“That’s great; when do you think they’re going to slip us some food?” Lou was hangry when he hadn’t eaten on the best of days. Even his aloha shirt seemed cranky. The fact that he was being held against his will made matters substantially worse. Steve hated to tell him the answer to that question.

“They probably won’t.”

“What, they think they’re going to starve the location of that list out of us?”

“Probably not, but they’re not delivering any steak from the Hilton either.” Steve closed his eyes and slumped against the wall.

“You know what, here’s what I don’t get; these people, the CIA, they’re supposed to work _for_ Americans, right? The American taxpayer, of which I am one,” Danny scratched at his neck. “But almost every single time we’ve come across these yahoos, they’ve actively been trying to make my life a living Hell, not to mention your life, Steve. How’d you work with these people when you were a SEAL, huh?” He nudged Steve, who didn’t bother to open his eyes. “Hey.” Danny poked at him. “Steven.”

“What.”

“How’d you work with these people when you were in SEALs? Were they this bad then?”

“I didn’t think so, but then Joe usually worked as the liaison between our team and the CIA asset,” Steve opened his eyes, swiveling his eyes to connect with Danny’s tired, aggravated blue ones. “Back then, we had the same mission.”

“Oh, so you didn’t have to worry about some secret agent man kidnapping you in the middle of the night or screwing up your team and compromising your goal.”

“I mean, not usually.”

“Not usu – what the hell do you mean ‘not usually!?’” Danny flapped his arms against Steve’s, who slapped his fingers back against his partner’s in defense.

“Well, Danny, I wasn’t on every single SEAL team, you know; I couldn’t be everywhere at once!”

“You should still be able to give an affirmative response that a _United States law enforcement agency_ at least at one point didn’t try to compromise their fellow citizens!”

Steve and Danny continued their back and forth, completely oblivious to their literal captive audience that was forced to endure their performance. “Oh my God,” Lou finally muttered. “I can’t take it anymore. You two are the worst, you know that?”

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t put me in the ‘worst’ category with him, okay? I am nowhere near the worst because I can at least give straight answers to questions.” Danny jerked his thumb at Steve’s offended face. “This guy? Not so much.”

“You’re asking me about classified information, Danny; of course, I’m not just going to blurt that kind of intelligence out, especially while we’re being held in a _CIA detention center_!”

“Steve, if this is you telling me that you and Danny don’t argue like Magnum and Higgins, then this is also you failing miserably at proving me wrong.” Lou folded his arms over chest, a self-satisfied smile on his face as Steve blinked shocked, owlish eyes at him. Danny looked between his teammates, confusion marring his otherwise flabbergasted face. “Who and who?” He slapped Steve’s arm again, who yelped.

“Would you _stop_ doing that?!”

“Who’s he talking about?”

“A couple of P.I.’s we met up with earlier today,” Lou supplied, unable to keep the grin off of his face now that his point had been made. “Turns out they were looking for the same people we were, except our suspects got away, so they helped us track them down.”

“That’s great,” Danny slid his hands between his legs, rolling his lips. “That still doesn’t explain what the ‘arguing like Magnum and Higgins’ means.”

“It means that those two and you two,” Lou wiggled his fingers at both Steve and Danny, “fight like an old married couple. And I ought to know, since I’m the only one left in this team who’s actually married.”

“And I told you that me and Danny, we’re not like that, we don’t fight like that,” Steve knocked Danny on the arm. “Right?”

“Absolutely right, that is correct.” Danny pinned Lou with a look. “It’s ridiculous that you’d even compare us to those two, whoever they are.”

“Oh really? Okay,” Lou sat up a bit more. “Well, fine. Speaking of comparisons; Steve, how’d the Ferrari compare to the Camaro?”

“Ferrari?” Danny narrowed his eyes at Steve’s slightly panicked expression. Who the hell did they know who had a Ferrari? “Who’s got a Ferrari? What’s he talking about?”

“Magnum, the P.I.,” Steve mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, and yes, when they made it out of here, Steve was going to do some serious thinking on how best to take his revenge on Lou for mentioning this in front of Danny. “He uh, well his boss, not him – his boss owns a Ferrari and, you know.” Steve rolled a hand in the air, letting the sentence drop off.

Danny didn’t appear to be inclined to let it end there. “What do I know, Steven?”

“Your partner got to drive a Ferrari today since you had the day off and had the Camaro,” Lou grinned, completely ignoring the glare o’ death Steve was shooting his way. This was fun. If Lou had to spend the next however many hours of his life with these two, listening to them nitpick at each other like a couple of kids pulling each other’s hair, he was going to at least make it entertaining for himself, and deal with the fall out later. 

“It was nothing,” Steve shook his head at Danny, reassuring him. “Just, you know me, I like to drive-“

“I believe his exact words were, ‘it was amazing’ in reference to driving the Ferrari,” Lou chirped. If possible, Steve’s scowl increased exponentially even as he felt Danny staring at him.

“You drove another muscle car, Steven?”

“Danny, look – “

“Ah, shup bup bup bup, no. Stop.” Danny pointed a severe finger at Steve, ignoring the chuckles from Lou on the other side of the room. “You drove another car? Belonging to a P.I.?”

“You were off work today, we had to get there fast and… it was a Ferrari, Danny, come on!” Steve angled his body towards Danny, still leaning against the wall. “I had no choice, Danno, and look, buddy, I promise you… it meant nothing to me.”

“Without me. You drove a Ferrari, a legitimate Ferrari, without me.” Danny radiated petulance as he crossed his arms over his chest. “No Danno for you.”

As Steve deflated in the face of Danny’s newfound apathy towards him, Lou’s sunny smile beckoned him from a few feet away. “Nooooo, you two don’t argue like Magnum and Higgins at all,” he sing-songed.

Steve sighed, sagging against the wall and lifting a hand to send a weak middle finger Lou’s way.

“Shut up.”

It was all fun and games until it wasn’t. Steve had encouraged both Lou and Danny to catch some sleep while they could, and that had been sound advice, because sometime around 2:30am, the CIA decided it was the perfect time to talk to their visiting trio and had entered the room with a force of over half a dozen guys. Lou had jerked awake on his own and Steve had only to lift his shoulder a little to wake Danny. All three men stood up, facing off with their hosts.

In the end, Steve had earned himself several blows to his stomach and a split lip while three agents hauled Danny out of the room and away from him. As Lou made his way over to help Steve up off the floor, the door slammed shut, both of them hearing the lock click into place from the other side, not to mention Danny shouting obscenities and insults down the hall. Steve strained his ears until he couldn’t hear his partner anymore and shoved his fist into the wall. Lou looked on, a hand on Steve’s shoulder and sympathy etched on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, not to brag, but when we were driving around in his jeep with some of his team mates the other day, they felt compelled to inform me that I am a ‘legit legend’.” Steve preened.
> 
> “Uh-huh,” Danny gave up on the slice that simply did not want to be eaten, put it back in the box, and leaned back, folding his hands over his stomach, content for the moment. “They only said that because they don’t work with you or live with you day in and day out. They don’t know any better. I’ll set them straight on that when we all meet up, and when I get to drive the Ferrari.”
> 
> “Fine, you drive the Ferrari, and I’ll drive the Camaro. Fair is fair.”
> 
> Danny outright laughed. “You got a funny way of saying the word ‘truck’, you know that? No, you get no Camaro for at least a week. You cheated on my car, Steve.”
> 
> Steve rolled his eyes. “That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said.”

**Hawaii Five-0**

The rest of the night passed on. Neither Lou nor Steve truly slept; a few minutes here and there, but nothing substantial, and while Lou was as exhausted as Steve, their fatigue had nothing on the irritability they were both feeling at not having heard from or about Danny since their afternoon visit from their captors. 

That changed around 7:30am, when the door opened and four agents walked into the room with bottles of water and power bars in their hands. They tossed both at the floor. 

Neither Lou nor Steve moved.

“Your partner’s talking quite a bit,” one of the agents, Harris, Steve thought if he remembered correctly, said, seemingly mild, but Steve could hear the lilt of frustration in his tone and could only take humor in it. If this guy was going to try to convince Steve that Danny Williams was rolling over on Five-0, well, that was a lift Steve didn’t envy the guy.

“No sleep, no coffee, no food,” Steve answered instead, grinning a grin that by no means reached his eyes. “I’m sure he is.”

“Well, we’d be happy to send you guys on your way if you’d just cooperate, Commander McGarrett. As it is, Detective Williams is earning himself charges left and right.”

“Charges, huh?” Lou offered a bitter laugh.

“For what?” Steve asked. As if he didn’t know. He knew Danny’s temper like he knew the back of his hand; Danny would only stand for so much, especially when he was locked in a room alone, before he blew his lid.

“Assault and battery of a federal agent for starters.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Steve brought a knee up to his chest; like hell was he actually getting to his feet for these assholes. “You kidnap a guy, bring him to what amounts to a black site, ask him for information he doesn’t know, knock him around a bit, and suddenly he fights back and you guys can’t handle it. Typical. Let me ask you a question; exactly what is it that you did to him that made him haul of on your guys?” Steve was unsurprised when Harris didn’t answer.

Lou stood up – he needed to stretch his legs – and fixed Steve with an unimpressed gaze. “You know, we got a word for these guys back in Chicago; starts with a ‘B’ and rhymes with a word I used to use to describe my sister-in-law.”

“I bet Renee loved that,” Steve laughed.

Lou grinned without any warmth, completely ignoring Harris. “You know it.”

“Look, you two can joke around all you want to, but the fact of the matter is that you won’t be seeing Detective Williams any time soon, or your families for that matter, unless you want to tell us the location of the SD card, Commander.” Harris moved to stand over Steve. “You understand the value that card has to this nation? How many agents’ names are embedded within it? Dozens of our best field agents and any number of operations that are currently ensuring this country’s security are at risk. You were a SEAL. You were in Navy Intelligence. You know what that means. Are you really willing to put this entire country in jeopardy to save one person?”

“You know what’s amazed me about the CIA over the last few years?” Steve lazily looked up at him, but his calm exterior belied the simmering rage he was feeling inside. “It’s how slow on the uptake you guys are.”

Harris cleared his throat. “Pardon me?”

“You guys had a double agent on the inside feeding intelligence to the Chinese, but you never realized it until Greer showed her hand and slipped up.” Steve rolled his shoulders. “The CIA worked with Wo Fat for years thinking he would give you the information you needed on Beijing’s movements when the entire time, he was using you and other American assets to grow his weapons smuggling operation and feeding intel back to China at the same time. My father danced circles around you with the Yakuza. My mother kept you guys in the dark on everything she was doing until the day she died. I lost both of my parents because of your agency’s role in their lives.” Steve’s eyes smoldered. “Now you think I give a damn about a list of your people when you never gave a damn about mine? When time after time, you’ve been willing to toss my team, my _family_ , overboard as collateral damage? Take them hostage? Place a termination order on my mother’s head?” He laughed, and it was bitter, like herbs. “Agent Harris, respectfully? Go to Hell.”

“Commander McGarrett-“

“ _What_.” Steve was done with this conversation, done with being the polite officer, gentile. Harris wasn’t though.

“You understand… we know quite a bit about your life, about your associations, both outside and within the agency, Commander.” Agent Harris crouched in front of Steve, literally leveling with him. “Are you really prepared to risk their lives, including the life of someone I believe you were in a romantic relationship with at one point, on the hope that once the people who took your friend get that list, they won’t kill him anyway?”

And that was when Steve genuinely started laughing, ignoring Lou’s perplexed look, knowing that his friend must be wondering if he’d cracked up already; it hadn’t even been 24 hours yet.

“Anyone who knows me knows how I feel about my team,” Steve leaned his head back against the wall, studying Harris. “They’ll understand.” He shrugged, ending the conversation on his end. Harris slowly blew out a breath and pushed up from his knees to stand. “Have it your way.” He gestured towards Lou, instructing the other agents to escort him out of the room.

“I know you don’t have any love lost for the CIA, Commander McGarrett, but consider this; if that list gets into the wrong hands, you’ll be up for obstruction, treason, hell, we might ask the DOJ to slap aiding and abetting the enemy charges against you and your friends, including the ones who aren’t here right now.”

“They don’t know where the list is.”

“Does that matter?” Harris tilted his head. “You’re a team, right? Win as a team, lose as a team? You’re unmarried and have no children, Commander McGarrett, but Captain Grover has a wife and two kids and Detective Williams is also a father. You should consider how your choice to not cooperate with us will affect _their_ families. I believe you’re particularly close to Detective Williams’ kids…ah, what are their names; Grace and Charlie, right?”

Steve was up and on his feet, shoving Harris across the room head first into the wall running alongside the door. He only had a few seconds to unleash his frustration before Harris’ back up flooded the room and pulled Steve off of him, but Steve had had more than enough time to cause some damage, watching as blood poured from a wound in Harris’ forehead. Panting harshly, he looked on as Harris and the other agents filed through the door, closing and locking it behind them. Steve inched back towards the wall and slid down it, rubbing his face tiredly, hoping that Tani and Quinn were having better luck than he, Lou, and Danny were.

**Hawaii Five-0**

Nearly 24 hours from the time he’d been snatched saw Steve being led from his room (he was now thinking of it as a cell since he’d spent over eight hours in it alone) down a corridor. It was perfunctory, functional, dull – everything one would expect from an organization that wanted to remain off the radar.

He was led through a maze of hallways until he made a left and saw warm sunlight spilling through the windows of a door. He quirked an eyebrow at one of his handlers. “You think I won’t make a run for it?”

“No need for that, Commander,” came the reply. Turning around, he saw Harris striding towards him, a large bandage across the left side of his forehead and his face was sporting a pleased disposition. Steve sized him up as he came to stand just a few feet in front of him; he couldn’t help but notice that it put Harris out of melee range. A smile pulled at his lips for that.

“Well, if it isn’t the poster boy for the Ace bandage.”

Harris neatly side stepped the jibe, and likely for the better. “Commander McGarrett. I’m sure you’ll be happy to know that we were able to resolve the situation. Your friend is safe. You, Captain Grover, and Detective Williams are free to go.”

“I see,” Steve rubbed at his chin, the thought that this was all just too easy pricking incessantly at his brain. “And where are Captain Grover and Detective Williams, exactly?”

Harris pointed behind Steve and he turned to see his two teammates being escorted down the corridor towards him. Lou just looked beyond done with the entire situation, a scowl decorating his face. Danny, as Steve would’ve expected, seemed alright, but he knew his partner was seething on the inside, spoiling for a fight, and looking for any excuse to give their ‘hosts’ one.

Steve nodded at both of them. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Lou grumbled, “ready to get the hell up out of here. And people wonder why some think there’s a deep state.” Lou was out the door, and Steve could see when Lou walked out of the building that there was a non-descript black SUV waiting for them. 

“Danny,” Steve held out a hand, angling to move Danny past Harris and the other agents, to save him (more the CIA, honestly) from himself but his partner wasn’t budging. Steve dropped his arm, watching Danny square up against Harris. The guy was just a little shorter than Steve, but McGarrett didn’t miss the bulge of Harris’ throat as he swallowed while Danny stared him down.

“I don’t really care about you, or your agents, or the CIA.” Danny shoved a finger into Harris’ chest. “If I ever hear my kids’ names come out of your mouth again, nothing the CIA’s got will help them find your body, you got that? I don’t care if it’s to wish them a ‘happy birthday’ – my kids are off limits to you and your scumbag friends, capiche?”

So, Harris _had_ been that dumb. Steve couldn’t help a bemused look as Danny patted the other man on the shoulder and stalked past him and out the door. Honestly, at the current moment in time, Steve couldn’t think of anyone else who deserved Danny’s patented brand of Jersey ‘I-Will-Bring-Serious-Harm-To-You’ toughness. Harris turned to watch as Danny sauntered down the hallway, shoes squeaking as he walked, before settling his gaze on Steve. “You should talk to your partner, Commander McGarrett. That kind of temperament is going to get him hurt one day.”

“Maybe, but in the meantime, I’d listen to the man; they’ll never find your body, Harris. And I’ll help him make sure of it.” Steve offered only a tight smile and cold eyes, turning his back on the agents and following his friends out the door. Lou and Danny were already in the car, and as much as Steve would’ve liked to have told Harris to take the Suburban and shove it up his ass, neither he, nor Danny or Lou had their cell phones. 

Besides, he supposed the least the CIA could do would be to taxi them all to their homes. As he climbed into the SUV, he heard Danny say something like, “what, no blind folds this time?” And of course, there was no answer, save for the driver silently pulling away once the door to the SUV had been shut behind Steve.

Lou was dropped off first, and both Steve and Danny wished him luck with Renee, who they knew had to have been worried out of her mind at the whereabouts of her husband for the last day and night. After promising to call them in the morning, Lou hustled up the sidewalk and into his building, and the SUV was pulling away shortly thereafter, angling towards Steve’s house. The drive was a silent one, the driver not speaking to his passengers and neither Steve nor Danny offering up any conversation with either the driver or each other. Finally, they pulled up to the edge of Steve’s driveway. The vehicle stopped, and the boys heard the doors unlock.

Steve got out of the car, followed closely by Danny. “Nice, dropping us on the street,” Danny muttered. “Can’t even pull in up to the house, huh?” Steve swore he saw a smirk on their driver as he closed the door and the car pulled away. Just to make sure they were truly being left alone, both of the boys watched until the taillights disappeared around the corner before making the trek up the drive and through the gates.

“You have the most interesting friends, have I ever told you that?” Danny followed Steve into the house and shut the door behind him, leaning against it and closing his eyes for a few moments. The living room was still trashed, and he didn’t even want to think about how long it would take to clean everything up; Steve was definitely going to need a new lazy boy recliner, that was a foregone conclusion. Danny found himself mourning its loss. Speaking of… “You oughta send the CIA the bill for what it’s gonna take to replace half the stuff in your living room.”

Danny heard the rattle of the refrigerator door opening and then the telltale sound of bottles rattling together and knew that Steve was bringing beer into the living room. The _click-click-click_ on the wood floor was also familiar. Danny opened his eyes and saw Eddie following on Steve’s heels. The dog inched towards Danny a little and Danny, in turn, reached down with a hand to scratch the pup behind his ears. He’d probably had a hell of a 24 hours too, if the state of Steve’s house was anything to go by.

“Yea, I’ll get right on that, make an itemized list and send it to them with the bill,” Steve held a bottle out for Danny to take. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the beverage choice,” Danny grabbed for the beer and opened it, “but we need food, babe. We haven’t eaten since yesterday afternoon. We drink beer on an empty stomach, we’re gonna get goofy.”

“I’ll order pizza.” Steve plotted along behind his partner as they both made for the couch, inching their way through the mess. On the best of days, Danny complained about Steve’s sofa, always asking when he was going to get a new one, but as Danny fairly collapsed on the worn, plush leather, Steve was certain he was going to hear nothing but sonnets and ballads out of his partner’s mouth dedicated to his couch for months to come.

“You have your phone?” Danny asked once he’d enjoyed a few moments of peace and comfort; he reached for the coffee table and picked his phone up, wagging it in front of Steve, who frowned. “I was minding my own business and watching a game when our visitors dropped by.”

“It’s in the truck, now that you mention it.” Steve got comfortable, kicking his feet up on the coffee table, careful not to hit Eddie, who’d decided to stake his claim underneath their legs as usual. “Hey, call Tani. We should check in with them, make sure Junior’s okay.”

Danny dialed Tani’s number, but when she didn’t pick up, he scrolled to Quinn’s name instead. “Hey Quinn - yea, we’re fine,” he answered when she picked up, putting the phone on speaker so that Steve could hear the conversation easily. “You know the CIA, they put us up in a five-star suite, fed us shrimp cocktail, the works. I can’t wait to go back. It was uh, a really lovely time.”

“ _I’m sure it was_ ,” Quinn’s skeptical answer came from the phone.

“Junior’s okay?”

“ _Yea, he’s fine. He and Tani are dancing right now_.”

“Oh, well, that explains why she didn’t answer her phone,” Danny lifted his eyebrows at Steve, who only grinned and leaned back against the sofa, closing his eyes. Young love and workplace romances were the last things on his mind at the moment.

“ _Yea, they’ve been a little busy_ ,” Quinn laughed. “ _So, are you guys coming out? This guy Rick has a pretty nifty bar – it has beer and darts and everything_.”

“Yea, well, as wonderful as all of that sounds, Steve’s place has beer, and uh… nobody else, so I think we’re staying in for the night and getting some sleep.”

“ _Ahhh, date night in, huh_?”

“Very funny. See you tomorrow.” Danny ended the call and let the phone dangle in his hands for a moment. “I’m still mad at you, by the way.” Danny nudged Steve, who still had his eyes closed. “Don’t think this one little beer changes anything.”

“Of course not, why would it?” Steve mumbled.

Danny scrunched himself in next to him, holding his beer against his chest, but he was far too tired to so much as lift it to his lips. Instead, he closed his eyes and tossed his phone onto Steve’s stomach; the ensuing and surprised ‘oooph!’ gave him far more glee than it really should have. “Your turn.”

“Hm.”

“Pizza.” Danny lamely slapped at Steve’s flank. “Order it.”

“It’s your phone, why don’t you order it! I’m already going to pay for it.”

“Because _you_ drove a Ferrari without me yesterday,” Danny opened one eye and glared at Steve. “Get us food.”

Steve grabbed for the phone and placed their usual order while Danny sat patiently next to him, and really, exhausted or not, something should’ve pinged between the two of them at Quinn’s assertion that they were having a ‘date night in’ in lieu of heading out to join their teammates, but as Steve ended the call and settled back against the couch, neither he nor Danny’s weary brains traveled down that road. There were two goals in their minds now: food and sleep. In the time between attaining both, Steve flicked on the television and bickered back and forth with Danny about some show they were watching until the doorbell rang and the pizzas arrived.

“So, Thomas Magnum said we should all get together for beers some time,” Steve said between mouthfuls of cheese, ham, and pineapple. Danny, as per usual, was simply disgusted. “Five-0 and his guys; I told him that would be a good idea. Hey, you know the _White Knight_ series? Ever hear of those books?”

Danny was busy fighting a stringy piece of cheese along with a run-away pepperoni, trying desperately to ensure that both didn’t wind up on his shirt. “No.”

“It’s written by the guy he works for. He’s the White Knight in those books.”

“Why’d he get a book written about him?”

“He’s a team guy,” Steve reached for another slice, folded it up, and took a bite. Danny laughed, pausing his tomato pie war for a moment.

“So, hang on; you’re telling me that you guys get books written after you now?”

“Well, not to brag, but when we were driving around in his jeep with some of his team mates the other day, they felt compelled to inform me that I am a ‘legit legend’.” Steve preened.

“Uh-huh,” Danny gave up on the slice that simply did not want to be eaten, put it back in the box, and leaned back, folding his hands over his stomach, content for the moment. “They only said that because they don’t work with you or live with you day in and day out. They don’t know any better. I’ll set them straight on that when we all meet up, and when I get to drive the Ferrari.”

“Fine, you drive the Ferrari, and I’ll drive the Camaro. Fair is fair.”

Danny outright laughed. “You got a funny way of saying the word ‘truck’, you know that? No, you get no Camaro for at least a week. You cheated on my car, Steve.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said.”

**Hawaii Five-0**

Junior pushed open the door and allowed it to begin to swing closed behind him when his eye caught two still figures on the couch. With the speed of one who’d powered through some of the world’s toughest oceans, he flung an arm out and stopped the momentum of the door just before it hit the frame and quietly pushed it closed. As he’d gotten out of the car a few minutes ago and ambled up the sidewalk, Junior had figured Steve and Danny were still awake by the flickering light of the TV filtering through the living room’s window curtains, not to mention the lamp lights that were still brightly shining throughout the house, but that belief was quickly turned on its head as he took in scene before him.

Steve was sacked out on the couch, and Danny was passed out right alongside him – rather, half on top of him, his head pillowed by Steve’s shoulder while an arm was flung over Steve’s stomach. At the base of the sofa, Eddie snored away, his breathing steadily following that of the two men out cold just above him. As Junior inched further into the sitting room and closer to the couch, he saw Steve’s arm settled lightly over Danny’s waist. Both men were breathing deeply, indicating they’d been asleep for quite some time, while remnants of pizza and beer decorated the coffee table. 

Junior grinned, stepped forward just enough to steal one of the remaining slices of Hawaiian pizza, and headed up to his room, softly shutting his door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be writing something else in the future where Magnum's team and Five-0 actually all do get together for that beer/meet up.
> 
> I do so love using the CIA as villains in this show. I need to think about how I can do that more *plots quietly*
> 
> Until then, I hope you enjoyed this itty, bitty coda, as well as the lovely McDanno. Thank you for reading!


End file.
